The Proposal
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: Cammie/Zach BIG time, people! Zach is attempting to propose to Cammie, and she's coming up with some wierd things to talk about...This is a story about his problems with this...it's their whole night.
1. Dinner

**A/N: Hey, Gallagher Girl Fans! This is my 2****nd**** GG story, and I love the series! OMG, I just read the most hilarious story, **_**15 ways to ruin a proposal**_**, but it was really mean to my poor little Zachy. *huggles zachy**

Tonight I was going to propose to Cammie. Here are the things I decided NOT to do and why:

-put a ring in her wine glass because it could choke her

-put the ring on a breadstick because she could get mad, then hit me with the breadstick

-order a fortune cookie asking Cam to marry me because the order could get messed up

So, I was going propose the old-fashioned way; I would get down on one knee during a spaghetti dinner at my house.

When Cam got here, she rang to door bell and I walked over to the door, looked in the little mirror beside it, and made sure I looked presentable. _Deep Breath, Zach. You can do this. It'll be fine,_ I thought to myself.

I opened the door and gasped. There was Cammie, looking absolutely gorgeous in her sleek, floor-length green silk dress, her hair done up, and her make-up done just amazing. "Cammie, you look amazing," I said, my eyes feeling like they were out of my skull.

She blushed. "Thanks, Zach," she replied shyly. I put my arms around her. She hugged me back and pecked my cheek, then sat on the couch by the door. I grinned, then shut the door with one hand. I snuck towards Cam, and began to kiss her. "Not now, Zach," she moaned.

"Why not?" I asked between kisses.

"Because," she answered. "I just spent 5 hours getting all glammed up, and I'm not gonna waste it in 10 minutes."

"For your information," I replied, pretending to be taken aback, "I have been better than 10 minutes since I was about 15 years old."

She looked at me all sexy. "Oh, Zach, you know I know that." She looked at me deviously.

I grinned evilly. "Should we eat first, then?" I asked her.

She hesitated, staring right into my eyes, then nodded.

"Okay," I gave in, then got off of her. I held out my hand to help her up.

She took my hand, and then my arm, while I walked her to the table, set up like an Italian Restaurant.

"What's with all this?" she asked as she sat down carefully, as thought the chair could break if she wasn't careful.

"Oh, nothing," I replied casually, sitting down across from her. "It just so happens to be our 10th anniversary as boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Oh. Oh, my God, Zach! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, hon!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "You know," I replied, "It's usually the male who forgets the anniversary."

She kicked me.

"Uh, ow!" I said.

"So that hurt?"

"Yea!" I answered, rubbing my shin.

"Good. You deserved it." She picked up her fork and ate a big, sloppy, forkful of spaghetti.

I laughed again. "What?" she asked with her mouth full.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Okay," she replied, swallowing the spaghetti. "So, that explains the spaghetti," she said, out of the blue.

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You're a romantic. Majorly."

I tried to look bashful. "I know."

**A/N: Like it? I know it's kinda cheesy, but I hope you like it anyway. Please R&R! I love hearing from you! Please review! Love, fcg2**


	2. Breakdown

A/N: Hey People! I'm so glad that you like my story! In this chapter, we stay in Zach's POV 'cuz I love writing from his perspective. It's fun. But, anyway, I hope that you like this chapter!

I checked the clock. It was 11:37pm. Cammie was dancing to MTV in the next room over. I was grabbing us something to drink. I grabbed us each a Coca-Cola.

"Hey, hon," Cammie yelled over the loud banging of the music. "Could you put my drink in a glass?"

"Sure," I replied loudly. "Ice?"

"Please and Thank You!"

I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a wine glass and put ice and her Coca-Cola into it. I checked my pants pocket. _Check. Got the ring. Just gotta wait until she calms down..._ I thought. I walked into the living room, holding both sodas.

"Thanks, Zachy," she said.

"No prob, Cam," I replied. We sat down on the couch and turned down the volume. Some song that neither of us knew turned on, so we pressed mute and just talked.

"So, Cam," I said. "You seen Josh lately?"

Cammie flashed me a sarcastic look. "Why, Zachary Goode, are you _Jealous?!_" she asked me.

I blushed. "No! It was just a random question. Nevermind."

"Okay, Zachy," she replied. "And no, I haven't," she muttered. I smiled lightly.

"So, uh, how was Bex and Grant's wedding a few weeks ago? I missed it; on a mission," she asked.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "It was, uh, good. You know. They said 'I Do' and everyone cheered. Liz was the maid of honor. Jonas was the Best Man. Obviously. I heard about their honeymoon, too. England. That was really nice of Grant; splurging for England. He certainly got his," I laughed. **Cough, Cough**

She nodded. "Nice. So, uh, everyone but us and Macey. Uh…odd, huh?"

"Oh! That reminds me! I got this in the mail yesterday." I produced a wedding invitation from Macey and handed it to Cam. "She apparently met her 'soul mate'. His name is Matt, or something. They're getting married in about 4 months."

"Cool. How…um…nice for them," Cammie said. She obviously wasn't very happy.

"Cam?" I asked. A tear fell from her chin. "Cammie, what's wrong?" She looked away, her hand at her mouth, stifling tears. "Cammie! Tell me what the matter is!" I sounded really strict.

She put her head on my shoulder and cried her eyes out, just hugging me. "Oh Zach," she whined. "I can't believe it."

"What can't you believe?" I asked her, hugging her back.

"Everyone's getting married except us. I just wish that sometimes I could actually _have_ a husband. You. I wish _you_ were my husband! I need to start a family! I just _need_ to!"

"Oh, Cam," I replied sympathetically, into her hair. I kissed her head, then put my hand on the back of her head. "It's okay. Come on, Cammie. It'll be alright. Please? Please stop crying. Please. It's okay. Cam, come on. Get a hold of yourself. Cammie, you're ruining my shirt. Please stop crying. Please?" I asked over and over.

Eventually, she sat up and wiped her eyes with her hand. "Sorry, Zach. I just…I just…lost a hold of myself there. Sorry."

"It's okay, Cam," I said, rubbing her back. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but sure," she sniffled.

I laughed. I grabbed the ring case out of my back pocket. "Cammie?"

"Yeah, Zach?" she asked, obviously confused.

"You are the sweetest, kindest, funniest, and smartest spy I have ever known," I said. Cammie gasped. "I love you, Cameron Morgan. Will you Marry Me?"

Cammie covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my goodness, Zach! I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes, Cammie. I love you with all of my being. You are my first and only love, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I asked her. It seemed to me more like begging, though.

"Zach! Oh, Zach! Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you! Oh my goodness! Yes!!!" Cam squealed.

"Really?" I asked. "I mean, you really mean it?"

"Of course, Zachy! Of course!" she answered.

"Yes!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air. "I am the happiest man on earth!! I have the most beautiful and kind woman on Earth as my fiancée! Yes!!!" I kissed her.

She kissed me back. We pulled away, and I slipped the diamond onto her finger. "Happy now, Gallagher Girl?" I asked her.

"Yes, Blackthorne Boy," she replied. "Very happy, indeed!"

We kissed again. As it was about to evolve into something more, Cammie said, "Let's wait until our wedding night."

"Okay, Cam. Anything you want, cupcake. Anything at all." We kissed.

**A/N: Okay, I hope that you people like this chapter! I know I do!!! This is the end of **_**The Proposal**_**. Next in this trilogy: **_**The Engagement**_**. Please R&R&R!!!**


End file.
